The Broken Link
by Kamynari
Summary: Kairi, es la famosa autora del Best seller "Chain of memories", una novela policíaca que cuenta las desventuras de Naminé, una joven que se dedica a retratar a los criminales más buscados de Twilight Town, a través de descripciones de los testigos. Ahora, mientras trata de escribir el último libro de la saga descubrirá que su menor problema es el bloqueo de escritor.
1. 7 Minutos

Capitulo 1: 7 minutos.

_**Quedaban 7 minutos y eso era lo único que necesitaba; ajustó su reloj de muñeca y continuó caminando por el pasillo mal iluminado.**_

_**La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.**_

_**¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?**_

_**Oyó cómo una pistola se disparaba en algún lugar del edificio, muy cerca de ella.**_

_**Tal vez la había disparado un aliado o… tal vez no.**_

_**Ignoró el tiroteo que se había iniciado y siguió su camino.**_

_**Entró a un diferente corredor repleto de puertas, tan solo iluminado por una lámpara amarillenta que oscilaba desde el techo.**_

_**Éste debía ser el pasillo correcto; trago saliva audiblemente, agudizó el oído y emprendió su camino.**_

_**Él debía estar por aquí.**_

_**Un pequeño sonido resonó desde una puerta que acababa de pasar; fue como un quejido ahogado, pero aún así hizo que su corazón se detuviera.**_

_**Tenia que ser él.**_

_**Abrió la puerta de la que había provenido el sonido, e inmediatamente quedó frente a frente con el objetivo de su misión.**_

_**Él pronuncio su nombre con delicadeza.**_

_**Sus hermosos ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza en el momento en que él y ella cruzaron miradas y él le sonrió.**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Hubo un zumbido y después un dolor agudo estalló en el pecho de la chica.**_

_**Mientras caía hacia adelante, lo último que vio fue la angelical sonrisa de su amante se volvía una mueca de preocupación.**_

_**Bang **_

_**El arma volvió a resonar en el espacio vacío y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el impacto de un segundo balazo.**_

_**Todo se había acabado para la chica; su mirada, vidriosa y distorsionada, ya se desvanecía a la distancia, podía sentir cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo y quedaba poco a poco en la oscuridad total.**_

_**Su último pensamiento fue el de que alguien siguiera el inconfundible sonido de un arma al ser disparada y llagara hasta aquí.**_

_**Quizás para ella ya estaría todo perdido, pero al menos alguien salvaría a su hermoso ángel de correr la misma suerte y para ello eso estaba bien.**_

_**Todo estaría bien…**_

-¡Listo! -Kairi no podía creerlo; se había sentado dispuesta a acabar el último capítulo de su libro; ¡De su último libro! Y por fin había terminado. Sinceramente, estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Después de todo, sólo habían pasado 7 minutos desde que había empezado a escribir y ahora tenía el resto de la tarde para disfrutar en soledad.

_-¿Qué acaso yo no cuento?_

En soledad pero con _ella_.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? No tengo tiempo para tus quejas… Naminé.-Kairi suspiró, antes de voltear a ver sobre su hombro para encontrar a su creación; Naminé parada justo detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mostrando su molestia sin tener que fruncir el ceño.

_-Kairi, ¿De verdad crees que matándome te desharás de mí?_

-No lo sé Naminé, tal vez eso esperaba.-Respondió la autora claramente molesta.

_-Lamento que no sea así, pero no me iba a ir tan fácil después del ridículo final que le diste a mi historia._

-Oh perdón, creí que tú eras la que detestaba los clichés. Te moriste y no sabes qué le ocurre a tu amante, eso nunca lo había visto en otra novela policíaca. -Kairi, se levantó de la silla donde usualmente se sentaba a escribir y se estiró.

_-No, claro que no lo has leído en una novela policiaca, porque usualmente a esos libros tienen otros nombres ¡Se les llaman tragedias!_

-No sé porqué te quejas tanto, las tragedias son populares ¿no es así? Por ejemplo, Edipo Rey, Elektra… Romeo y Julieta; sí, Romeo y Julieta es un buen ejemplo, es como el libro más leído de todos los tiempos.

_-Oh vamos, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, el libro mas leído de la historia es Don Quijote de la mancha; y ese querida Kairi, es todo menos una tragedia._

-¿Pero qué no Don Quijote muere al final?-le contestó Kairi, en medio de un bostezo.

_-Eso es irrelevante.-Respondió Naminé sentándose en su sillón usual._

-Tu muerte también es irrelevante para mí, ya era tiempo de que alguien te diera tu merecido, eras demasiado arrogante para mi gusto y para el de ellos.- La pelirroja se acostó en su sillón de siempre justo enfrente de Naminé. - Y con ellos, me refiero a todos dentro de los libros.

_-Es que todos están celosos.-La otra chica cruzó las piernas y se acomodó en su sillón.- Y con eso también me refiero a ti, Kairi._

- A veces creo que debí aceptar aquellas pastillas que me recomendó mi hermano cuando le confesé que a veces hablaba contigo, o siquiera tomar su sugerencia de ir a un psiquiatra.-Kairi masajeo lentamente sus sienes.

_-¿Y desde cuándo consideras que quizás Lea tuviera razón en algo?-Naminé acarició uno de sus rubios mechones de manera distraída._

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¡Hoy estás especialmente molesta! Ya terminé de escribir tu última aventura ¡Y te maté! ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme? Como… no sé ¡¿Estar muerta?!— La autora se cambió de posición en el sillón, de modo que le daba la espalda a su creación.

_-¡Sí, ese es justo mi problema! Ya acabaste mi última aventura, el último libro y no creo que esa, sea la forma correcta de despedirme.-Naminé cruzo los brazos y miró a su creadora con una mirada de desaprobación.- Además ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una niña de cinco años? ¡Acabas de cumplir 22!_

-Gran cosa, te hice tan inteligente como para poder contar; debí hacerte la tonta pero muy bonita secretaria del detective Replica, así quizás habrías sido más fácil de callar.-Le respondió Kairi, sin molestarse en voltearse para verla.

_-Sí, agradezco que te empeñaras en hacer una protagonista mujer, espera… ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? "Deseo enseñarles a las mujeres que no tienes que ser un policía para ayudar a resolver crímenes, para ser un héroe no necesitas esposar al villano."_

-Eres como una grabadora ¿no es así? Te aprendes todo lo que digo.

Lo que más le hacia perder los estribos a Kairi es que Naminé ni se molestaba en cambiar su tono de voz; seguía teniendo un tono suave, amable y tranquilo, como siempre: ni siquiera parecía muy enojada, parecía más decepcionada.

_-No me lo aprendería si no tuvieras cada entrevista que te hacen colgada en la pared._

Kairi sólo respondió con un leve gruñido de desesperación.

_-Disculpa, Kairi, te estoy hablando, cuando se te habla debes ver a la persona a la cara; es de mala educación darle la espalda a alguien cuando te esta hablando._

-¿Cómo haces eso?-le preguntó la pelirroja, volteándola a ver.- ¿Cómo es que nunca pierdes los estribos con nadie?

_-Tú deberías saberlo, tú misma lo escribiste._

-He escrito muchas cosas, Naminé; después de todo tienes ocho libros y varios relatos cortos.

_-Bueno, pero eso lo describiste en mi primera historia ¿Te acuerdas?_

-Creo que había quedado implícito, que no lo recuerdo, Nami, hace años que no leo el primer libro. Es más hace años que no leo ningún libro que no sea el que estoy escribiendo.- Kairi se paró del sillón y caminó hacia el librero que estaba al lado de su escritorio y lo observó dándole la espalda a Naminé

_-Oye, quizás tendrías más tiempo libre si todos los capítulos los escribieras sin pensar tanto, si los acabaras en 7 minutos.- Naminé caminó hacia la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio y observó el escrito en su pantalla.- Ya sabes justo como éste.-Le sonrió inocente a su autora._

-Ja ja, ya entendí, pero nada va hacer que cambie ese final, Naminé; esta decidido, se acabó; este será el último libro de "Chain of memories", lo que en otras palabras significa que ésta será tu última aventura.- Kairi, pasó los dedos por el lomo de los libros frente a ella; estaban llenos de polvo; en tres meses no había hecho más que escribir.

Naminé suspiró decepcionada de que su táctica no hubiera funcionado, pero la pelirroja sabía que la discusión apenas había comenzado; después de todo ella la había creado y por ende estaba segura de que su creación lo intentaría una vez más con otro argumento.

_-¿Qué crees que piensen los fans de este trágico final que has escrito?_

-Pensaran lo que quieran pensar, yo no sé lo que pasa por la mente de los millones de fans que siguen tus aventuras alrededor de todo el mundo, supongo que se sorprenderán.

_-Sí, se sorprenderán; y luego saldrán a las calles a exigir que cambies el final, o a tratar de matarte.- Naminé se recargo despreocupadamente en el escritorio.- ¿Recuerdas que le pasó a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Después de que mató a Sherlock , sus fans más fieles salieron a la calle a exigir que el autor reviviera a Holmes ¡y lo lograron!_

- Sí, pero Sherlock Holmes cayó de un risco y nadie más lo vio caer, no había prueba solida de su muerte; a ti te dispararon ¡Dos veces! Y apuesto a que tu cuerpo quedo ahí, en el suelo rodeado de tu propia y brillante sangre, ¿Eso es suficientemente solido para ti?

_-Si tú quisieras, podrías crear la suficiente controversia para hacer dudar a todos de mi muerte, lo has hecho antes._

-Tú misma lo dijiste antes, ¡Cuando quería que sobrevivieras! Sir Arthur Conan Doyle también pasó por esto, se hartó tanto de Holmes que lo mató.- Kairi, caminó de nuevo hacia su gran sillón rojo y nuevamente se dejó caer en el.

_-¿Estas harta de mí? – Naminé levantó su vista para ver a Kairi directamente; en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda herida por sus palabras pero ni su rostro ni su voz habían cambiado._

Si Kairi no la hubiera creado tal vez, al igual que casi todos los personajes de la novela, no hubiera notado que sus verdaderos sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-Además, si algo así pasa, llamare a la policía.-La pelirroja intentó cambiar de tema para evitar herir más los sentimientos de su creación.

_-Bien pensado, Kairi, llama a la policía; ellos tienen pistolas y pueden derrumbar tu puerta, pero eso se trata ¿no? De darles a los lectores, lo que quieren.-La voz de Naminé estaba una octava más alta de lo que usualmente era, traicionando por completo su total neutralidad.- ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó cuando lo mataste a él?_

-Cómo olvidarlo, lo maté hace menos de un año.-La autora dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y soltó un suspiro.-Aunque técnicamente fuiste tú quien lo mató.

_-¿Te acuerdas la revuelta que hicieron los fans cuando salió el libro?- Naminé pareció ignorar la última frase de Kairi y respiró hondo como si tratara de controlar sus emociones cada vez más evidentes en su voz- Acamparon afuera de la editorial y algunos se pusieron muy violentos con tus colegas, sin mencionar que por dos semanas te negaste a salir de aquí "por tu propia seguridad"._

-No es como si saliera mucho de aquí, de todos modos.-Kairi, volteó a ver a su acompañante y notó que ahora ella era la que le daba la espalda.

_-¿Y eso de quién es la culpa?_

-¿Ves? ¡Por esa razón nadie aquí debería tocar ese tema! Te pones demasiado sensible siempre que lo mencionan.-Kairi se paró del sillón por segunda vez y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua que la ayudara a tranquilizarse; no debía perder los estribos otra vez.

_- Kairi, es que tú me mentiste…-La rubia dijo esto con un susurro leve y apenas audible, pero no importa cuanto se alejara; Kairi, siempre oía su voz como si Naminé le dijera todo al oído._

-¿Eh?-La pelirroja caminó nuevamente a su pequeño estudio con un vaso de agua en la mano y encontró a su creación mirando a través de un pequeño hoyo en la cortina cerrada.

_-Prometiste que este nuevo libro arreglaría todo, desde Vanitas hasta… Axel._

-Yo sé lo que dije y siento no poder hacer más.-Kairi, seguía en el marco de la puerta tratando de evitar enfocar su vista en el escritorio donde se hallaba el escrito de su último libro o en la espalda de Naminé.

_-¡¿No poder hacer más?! ¿Acaso no has visto los demás libros?-Su creación volteó y se encaminó hacia el librero que se encontraba en la misma habitación y señaló uno de los libros.- "Chain of Memories " el primer libro de toda la saga; tardaste más de 3 meses en tan sólo los primeros capítulos y ¿Por qué? Porque no te gustaba, nada te convencía, porque aún te importaba el libro, porque aún te importaba lo que pasara conmigo.-Su voz seria y sin emoción alguna hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la columna espinal de Kairi_

-Naminé…

_-En este libro.-seguía señalando el mismo libro.- Se cuenta desde cómo llegue a la oficina de la policía hasta cómo ayude a atrapar al asesino de los guantes amarillos; todo eso contado con mucha dedicación en doscientas treinta y nueve paginas, creo que fue el que mas me divertí escribiendo contigo; en ese entonces sólo tenias dieciséis años._

-Ahora tengo veintidós, han pasado seis años desde entonces…-La pelirroja no sabia qué más decir; estaba congelada debajo del marco de la puerta y en su garganta había un nudo que no la dejaba hablar.

_-Estarías terminando la universidad._

-Con mucha suerte terminé la preparatoria, Naminé, no es sorpresa que dejara la universidad.

_-Pero te gustaba ¿No es así? Salir del apartamento, ver a la gente a la cara, hablar con ellos; socializar, ¡Incluso te gustaba asistir a clases! _

-Las cosas cambian, al igual que las personas Naminé, ahora me gusta mucho estar contigo; eres como mi mejor amiga-Kairi dejó que una sonrisa dulce se esparciera por su rostro.

_-Entonces ¿Por qué te deshaces de mí?- La voz de Naminé volvió a ser gentil y suave._

-No quiero deshacerme de ti, solo quiero deshacerme de todo lo demás y de todos los demás.-Kairi, por fin abandonó su lugar en el marco de la puerta, caminó hacia el sillón rojo y después de dejar su vaso de agua en la mesa enfrente de ella; se sentó completamente derecha en el sillón.

_-Creí que te gustaba hablar y estar con los demás._

-Eso era antes, ahora ellos solo quieren hablar de ti.- La pelirroja levantó el vaso y silenciosamente sorbió un poco de agua.

Naminé caminó y se sentó junto a Kairi en el sillón.

_-Entonces, la razón por la que quieres dejar de escribir sí se trata de mí.-La chica bajó la cabeza evitando la mirada de su creadora.-Perdón, de verdad lamento esto, tú y yo nos volvimos famosas por los libros que tú escribiste._

-No lo tomes así, por favor, Nami… hemos estado juntas desde antes de que toda esta locura de la escritora famosa existiera y además olvidas que tú me ayudaste también a escribir estos libros.

_-Exacto tú y yo escribimos los libros, tú y yo nos hicimos famosas, pero solo tú eres la que tiene que cargar con esa fama._

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, si no estás enojada conmigo me pides disculpas ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –La pelirroja relajó su postura y buscó la mirada de su creación.

_-Hoy terminaste el último escrito de mi última aventura y después que sea publicado lo tomarás y lo pondrás en ese librero donde has dejado a los demás empolvarse, le darás la espalda, saldrás por esa puerta y cerrarás este estudio para siempre y me encerrarás a mí aquí para que me empolve yo también, como debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo; estás buscando una salida fácil para esto y si para eso debes matarme no importa, lo hiciste de todos modos ¿No? Igual que como hiciste con Axel._

-¿Otra vez con eso de Axel? Sé que lo mate y te responsabilice por eso y sé que eso no te gusto… ni a ellos, pero era necesario.-Kairi tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

_-¿Era necesario para descargar todo ese enojo que tenías contra Lea?-Naminé no reflejaba ni ira ni culpabilidad es más hasta parecía divertida._

-¿Podrías dejar eso ir por un momento? Era necesario matar a Axel, la trama necesitaba un giro inesperado, no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente con mi hermano, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de él ¿Sabes? No importa lo que él crea, así son las cosas.-Kairi le dio la espalda a Naminé resoplando indignada.

_-Uff toque un punto sensible.-Se burló la artista._

-Ya deja de molestarme con eso, si no te hubiera creado yo, creería que estabas enamorada de Axel.-Ahora era el turno de Kairi de burlarse de su compañera.-O peor aún; de Lea…

_-Oh por favor, Kairi, si a mi me gustara Lea eso significaría que a ti te gusta Lea; porque después de todo, por lo menos en una mínima y muy profunda parte de mí, yo soy tú. Y ambas sabemos que el simple hecho de que te guste tu propio hermano suena enfermo .Y Axel… pues Axel no estaba nada mal, ya veo porque tantas fans estuvieron muy decepcionadas cuando lo mataste o mejor dicho cuando me hiciste matarlo.-Naminé señalo despreocupadamente la página de una revista que estaba abierta sobre la mesita entre ellas._

-¿Yo, enamorada de ese cabezota de mi hermano? ¡El sólo pensarlo me hace querer vomitar! ¡Qué asquerosa eres, Nami!-dijo en tono de juego la pelirroja sin prestarle atención a lo que señalaba su compañera.

_-¿y Axel?-La rubia le dio unos leves golpecitos a una imagen en la revista con su dedo índice atrayendo la mirada de la otra chica._

La sonrisa de la autora se borró.

En la revista se mostraban varias imágenes creadas por los fans sobre cómo se imaginaban a los personajes de la novela. Su novela.

El que Naminé señalaba mostraba a un joven pelirrojo en un atrevido traje de baño asoleándose en una pose seductora y sugestiva.

Para Kairi era como ver a su propio hermano semidesnudo.

-¡Po-oor Kingdom Hearts! Las fans de hoy tienen una imaginación muy… tan… imaginativa.-tartamudeo Kairi apartando la mirada de la ilustración roja de vergüenza.

_-Pues a mí que ese traje de baño deja poco a la imaginación.-Se rió la rubia._

-Cállate Naminé busto enorme.-Se defendió la autora señalando donde ilustraban a Naminé con un pecho exageradamente grande.

_-¿Celosa Kairi?-Jugó la artista_.

-Estoy bien gracias.-La pelirroja cerro la revista con brusquedad y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho arrancándole una risita a su acompañante.

_-Aún no entiendo porque lo hiciste.- confesó Naminé después de que su risa cesara._

La autora suspiró; volvían a lo mismo de hace rato; tal parecía que sus conversaciones siempre parecían ir en círculo, empezaban donde habían terminado.

-Era necesario, lo juro, no lo hubiera hecho si no…-Kairi parecía intentar defenderse pero no sabía con qué hacerlo.- Además, como te prometí lo voy a resolver todo en este libro.

_-Me lo prometiste, eso es a lo que me refiero ¿cómo vas a resolver todo si este libro ya esta terminado? ¡Y no resolviste nada! Jamás conocí al misterioso amigo del detective Replica, Vanitas, o nunca le dije al detective lo que sentía por él y más importante aún, jamás supe porqué era necesario que Axel muriera. Estoy muy decepcionada de este escrito, le falta mucho para siquiera ser digno de compararse con las demás novelas, digo, ¿ya viste el escrito? ¡Tan sólo setenta paginas!_

-Son en realidad ochenta y dos…-Murmuró en su defensa la pelirroja.

_-Ni siquiera llega a cien, estoy decepcionada, me pregunto qué pensará tu editora; no, espera, peor aún ¡Los fans! Su saga favorita, con un final tan vago.-Naminé se veía horrorizada por el pensamiento._

Kairi rascó su brazo intentando evadir la mirada de su acompañante.

-Pues la verdad es que yo no… yo no lo había pensado.-Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho intentando parecer segura de lo que afirmaba.

_-Oh, por favor Kairi, tú vives preguntándote que pensaran los demás de ti, ese es justo tu gran problema. –Naminé se paró y caminó rodeando el sillón hasta colocarse atrás de la autora y después de ponerle las manos en los hombros le susurro al oído: -Te importa mucho lo que los demás piensan._

-A ti también te importa mucho lo que los demás te digan; ¡Sobre todo las opiniones del detective Replica!-La autora se paró y encaró directamente a Naminé que la miraba profundamente divertida y entonces cayó en cuenta que de nuevo se había enredado en los juegos de Naminé.

_-Me pregunto de dónde lo habré sacado.-La rubia avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana y se asomó por un pequeño orificio que había entre las cortinas.-Bueno no es como si tú hicieras caso omiso a la opinión de cierto vecino…_

Kairi caminó hacia donde se encontraba la otra chica y abrió las cortinas dejando que la brisa entrara por la ventana abierta, se recargó en el marco de la ventana y disfrutó el aire en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió voltear hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el balcón de su vecino; el que casualmente se encontraba regando las plantas; únicamente vistiendo su ropa interior, y desde que poso los ojos en él ya no pudo despegarlos.

_-Y ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Ventus? –Preguntó su creación sonriéndole burlonamente._

-¡Ah, cállate, Naminé!-Kairi volvió a meterse a su estudio cerrando la ventana y las cortinas detrás de ella pero sin poder ocultar su evidente sonrojo.- Debí hacer a Aqua la protagonista de mis libros, es más tranquila, razonable, bonita y sin duda mas fácil de callar que tú.

_-Acéptalo tú nunca te atreverías a callar a Aqua y menos si cierto vecino rubio se encontrara cerca…_

-Sólo estás celosa porque eres tan sólo un pedazo de mi imaginación, fácilmente remplazable por alguien más.

_-Suerte que eres una egocéntrica, tanto como para poner como protagonista a tu propio reflejo, a alguien que creaste para llenar tu ambición de aventura._

-¡No lo soy! Sólo me pareció que era buena idea que tú fueras la protagonista porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

_-¡Qué alagada me siento! De verdad es un honor, Kairi.-Dijo Naminé en tono de burla._

-Por favor, Naminé, ya basta.

_-Kairi, tú ni recuerdas cuántos lunares hay en el dorso de tu mano._

-Sólo son dos.-Dijo la chica observando su mano.

_-Kairi, tú no tienes lunares eso que vez ahí son manchas de tinta.-Resopló la rubia._

-Bueno, el punto es que no debí elegirte como protagonista, es más nunca debí escribirte un libro, ya todo se te subió a la cabeza y te crees la gran celebridad.-Resopló con enojo la pelirroja.

_-Te recuerdo que si no hubieras escrito y publicado "Chain of Memories" tú estarías…_

-¡Terminando la universidad!-Kairi, caminó hacia su computadora y empezó a imprimir el escrito que recién había terminado.

_-Si no fuera por mis ventas ni siquiera tu hermano no hubiera podido ir la universidad ¡Y mucho menos terminarla!-Naminé volvió a su sillón blanco; su sillón habitual y se sentó cómodamente en él._

-¡Esas son palabras mayores, Naminé!-Kairi fingió alarme.- ¿Tus ventas? Esas palabras que podrían ser fácilmente mal interpretadas.

_-Sólo estás enojada porque mi nombre aparece más grande y más veces tanto dentro como fuera del libro.-Se rió con satisfacción la chica mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el sillón._

-Mi nombre aparece en letras rojas y brillantes.-Le recordó Kairi a su creación.

_-Pero siempre debajo del mío._

Y con esta última burla Naminé desapareció dejando a la autora en soledad nuevamente.

Kairi soltó un suspiro y se acostó en su sillón rojo y miró el techo mientras se terminaba de imprimir su nuevo escrito de tan solo setenta páginas…

"Ochenta y dos" Se recordó a sí misma.

Cerró los ojos intentado respirar tranquilamente otra vez, no sabía por qué siempre que terminaba de hablar con Naminé la rubia le daba mucho en qué pensar; pero eso ya no importaba, ya era muy tarde para detener a la impresora; ese sería el escrito que iría a parar a manos de su editora; se lo entregaría hoy mismo, tenía una cita con ella justo a las dos en punto, y eso marcaria el final de la saga que había empezado a los dieciséis.

Tal vez cuando todo esto acabara podría volver a la universidad.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida, faltando sólo siete minutos para las dos…


	2. Los problemas de Kairi

**Capítulo 2: Los problemas de Kairi.**

Kairi había olvidado lo relajante que era soñar, alejarse por completo de los problemas para ser inmerso en los más oscuros rincones del inconsciente.

En los últimos tres meses había olvidado lo que era soñar y por algunas semanas lo que era dormir.

Y en esos meses lo único que había comido era café y… bueno, café, no recordaba haber comido algo más; tenía un vago presentimiento de que un día había ordenado una hamburguesa para entrega a domicilillo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde la había dejado o si se la había comido.

Se bañaba cuando se acordaba que debía hacerlo y la mitad de las veces se quedaba dormida en la tina, y su "sueño" estaba plagado de cosas que tenia escribir.

La otra mitad, salía rápidamente del baño en busca de papel y pluma donde escribir su recién ingeniada idea, y después de escribirla estaba tan ansiosa por desarrollarla que no disfrutaba el toque del agua caliente en sus hombros tensos por estar en una sola posición por toda la mañana, noche, tarde, y a veces días.

Pero al final todo valía la pena ¿no?

Lo había hecho todo por aquel nuevo libro, tres meses sin salidas, sin contacto con el exterior; todo se vería recompensado muy pronto, cuando entregara el escrito a su editora y se librara de una vez por todas de la pesada carga que había cargado desde sus dieciséis años.

La carga de una franquicia más grande de lo que alguna vez imagino que se volvería.

Y eso que todo comenzó como un juego en su patio trasero.

¿Pero no es así como todos los sueños comienzan?

En algún lugar confinado de los ojos de los demás donde puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar, soñar que eres un superhéroe, una estrella de rock, la actriz más famosa del mundo o, en caso de Kairi, que tienes una mejor amiga…

Y ahora Kairi volvía al principio; volvía al sueño.

Soñaba que estaba en la playa viendo aquel interminable charco al que llamaban mar, con un hombre; el amor de su vida, sentado junto a ella.

La pelirroja decidía recostarse en la arena y poner la cabeza en el regazo de su amante; el sol brillante arriba de los dos la deslumbraba frustrando sus intentos de verle la cara a la persona con la que estaba.

Pero ella lo sabía era Él; con el que había soñado toda su vida, ahora estaba ahí junto ella.

El sonido de las olas era tranquilo, relajante y agudo… espera ¿agudo?

Fue cuando Kairi, oyó claramente el sonido de un timbre a la distancia, pero cada segundo se hacía más fuerte y las olas se oían cada vez más distantes.

"_Kairi, deberías despertar ya"_ Le dijo una voz familiar

La pelirroja se incorporo rápidamente quedando cara a cara, con su creación, su novena sinfonía, a quien debía agradecer de sus éxitos pero también la culpable de la mayoría de sus carencias:

Naminé.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó sintiéndose un poco desorientada.

Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que esto debía ser un sueño; no había otra explicación para que él estuviera… Volteó para mirarlo una vez más, pero él había desaparecido.

"_Dije que deberías despertar ya; el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde las dos de la tarde."_

Y es así como todo desapareció.

Kairi abrió los ojos para encontrarse otra vez en su desordenado y frío apartamento y con un molesto teléfono timbrando incontrolablemente desde la sala.

La pelirroja gruñó en desaprobación, ansiando el momento en el que el teléfono se callara y la dejara volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Espero medio minuto y el teléfono dejo de sonar, contenta la pelirroja se volvió a acurrucar en el sillón con un suspiro de felicidad.

Su plan era dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente pero este se encontró frustrado cuando después de diez segundos de estar callado el teléfono volvió a llamarla con su molesto y agudo silbido.

Kairi gruñó otra vez e intento alejarse del sonido lo más que pudo, lo que solo la hizo caer del sillón.

-Auch-se quejó la autora mientras masajeaba su espalda baja la cual se había llevado lo peor del golpe.

_-Viéndole el lado positivo Kairi ahora estás despierta._-Le comentó con tono aburrido Naminé.-_Ahora podrás callar ese insistente chirrido._

-¿Por qué no lo callas tú si tanto te molesta?-Respondió la pelirroja con tanta irritación como pudiera expresar con su voz ronca por el sueño y seca por la sed.

_-Por la misma razón que varias veces, amablemente has señalado a través de los años._-alzó las manos hacia la autora y meneo sus delgados dedos como para enseñarle algo a la autora.- _Sólo soy un pedazo de tu retorcida imaginación._

Kairi la fulminó con su mejor mirada asesina.

_-El sonido no se irá si no te dignas a contestar._-Le recordó la rubia sin inmutarse por la mirada de la otra muchacha.

Kairi suspiró con resignación y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, tropezando y resbalando unas cuantas veces hasta lograr mantener su equilibrio y avanzar hasta el teléfono, levantó el auricular del teléfono parando al fin el chirrido que la había acosado desde su violento despertar.

-¿Hola?-Contestó; su voz aún algo ronca por el sueño.

-¡Kairi! Por fin te dignas a contestar-La regañó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, perdón, salí a…-Mintió la autora con su voz sonando más clara esta vez y aún más despierta por el susto.

Tendría una muerte lenta, dolorosa y definitivamente no muy bonita.

- No hay necesidad de mentir, estabas dormida, lo sé.-Sentenció su editora.-Se oía en tu voz.

-Bueno, sí pero…-Intentó defenderse la chica.

-Sólo llamo para decirte que te he estado esperando desde las dos en punto de la tarde y que no te puedo esperar más.-La interrumpió la otra mujer.-O bajas en este segundo o pruebo lo que he aprendido en diez años de artes marciales en ti.

Kairi tragó en seco; no veía porque su editora no podría cumplir su amenaza y después de presenciar lo que podía hacer en el torneo nacional hace un año a la pelirroja no le daban ganas de darle razones para cumplir sus amenazas.

-Sí, lo siento por eso pero…

-Te espero aquí en cinco minutos. -Después de decir eso colgó.

Kairi se quedó unos segundos parada con el teléfono aún fuertemente agarrado en su mano derecha.

-… ¿Eh?...

-_Te dio cinco minutos, lo que se podría considerar piedad de su parte, después de todo la has dejado esperando por un poco más de tres horas. Me sorprende que no haya venido a asesinarte._- Le remarcó Naminé que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta del estudio.-_Mejor no te quedes ahí parada._ -Caminó hasta donde estaba la autora y recargo su mano en la de la otra chica obligándola a bajar el teléfono pues la pelirroja seguía en shock.-_Tú sabes lo impulsiva que Arlene puede ser, es mejor no arriesgarse._-Le sonrió dulcemente y se marchó hacia el estudio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.-_Tic, toc, Kairi._

-… ¡Eh!...

Kairi tomó su bolso y salió de su apartamento a toda prisa.

"Celular, cepillo para el cabello. –Repasó mientras revisaba los contenidos de su bolso.- Mentas, monedero, llaves, escrito… ¿escrito? "

La pelirroja volvió corriendo a su apartamento por el escrito de su nuevo libro y volvió a salir por la puerta intentando ignorar la risa de Naminé que la seguía desde el estudio y bajó las escaleras en tiempo record, después corrió calle abajo mientras intentaba desenredar su cabello escarlata con el cepillo.

Al ir de bajada apenas pudo detenerse frente a la casa de su editora que por suerte se había mudado dos cuadras debajo de ella; para mantenerse en "contacto".

-Arlene-Llamó tocando la puerta.- Soy yo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin una mujer de corto cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, respondió la puerta y miró a Kairi con desdén.

Iba vestida con una elegante blusa negra, pantalones ajustados color blanco y unas pesadas botas de combate del color de la parte superior de su atuendo.

-Ya era hora.-Se hizo a un lado para dejar a la pelirroja pasar y una vez que estuvo adentro cerró la puerta tras de ella.- Bien ¿y dónde está?

-Oh, claro que tuve una caminata agradable, no, no te molestes no me gustaría beber nada, muy amable de ti ofrecerlo.-Dijo la escritora con tono burlón.

-¡Buenos días, Kairi! ¿Dormiste bien? ¡Oh sí, eso pensé! Puedo preguntar ¿Acaso te vestiste con los pies o esa es la nueva de la moda? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dormida en mi sillón de nuevo?

-También es bueno verte Lars.-Se rió Kairi mientras le entregaba el escrito.

-Kairi, creí que habíamos acordado el libro completo, esto no parece más de dos capítulos.-La editora dijo con incredulidad mientras ojeaba el escrito que le habían entregado.

-Oh no, créeme que es todo.-Le aseguró la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Esto era el principio del fin; por dentro estaba saltando de felicidad no podía creer que acababa de entregar su último escrito, todo parecía un sueño.

-Más vale que sean las mejores cincuenta páginas de mi existencia o sino algo malo pasara contigo.-Amenazó Arlene mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón para empezar a leer el primer capítulo.

-¡Son ochenta y dos!-La chica no pudo evitar el tono de enojo cuando aclaró la extensión de su escrito, harta de que hicieran menos su creación.- Y créeme que el final te sorprenderá.-Kairi empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, había varios escritos amontonados en pilas junto al escritorio; como siempre, pero esta vez cientos de fotografías de chicas rubias estaban esparcidas por la mesa y contratos más extensos y complejos de los que había visto jamás; sin embargo algo entre esto llamó su atención.

Sus ojos escanearon la pagina rápidamente y luego se abrieron como platos.

Caminó hacia donde su editora leía su escrito mientras retorcía uno de sus cortos mechones rubios entre sus largos dedos y se plantó con fuerza delante de ella sin lograr llamar su atención, que estaba dirigida al escrito.

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decirme de esto?!-Gritó después de unos segundos al ver que sería la única forma en la que le prestaría atención.

La editora dejó de hojear el escrito de Kairi para ponerle toda su individida atención a la pelirroja frente a ella.

-Ah, Kairi, no es bueno husmear en cosas de otras per…-Arlene intentó evadir la pregunta y quitarle el contrato que la autora sacudía en su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Filmarán una película?!¡¿ No crees que yo debería estar enterada de esto? ¡Son mis libros!-La pelirroja sintió algo parecido a traición invadir su cabeza; después de todo era su creación de la que estaban hablando, la inversión de los últimos seis años de su vida.

-Kairi, Kairi, calma, todavía estoy revisando los contratos; varias productoras quieren filmar la famosa saga de "Chain of memories" y es mi trabajo ver cuál contrato te conviene mejor; en cuanto tenga algunas opciones pensaba ir a consultarlo contigo pero creo que de eso hablaremos después, tienes que volver a casa, después de todo ya se está haciendo de noche y debes descansar, esas ojeras dudo que las tengas por que estén de moda.-La editora intentó apaciguar a la autora que parecía lista para lanzar algo por la ventana.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo vengo por el escrito corregido?-Preguntó la pelirroja sin salir de su estado de shock, pero ya algo más calmada; lo que decía Arlene era verdad, por las ventanas entraba la moribunda luz del atardecer que se extinguía poco a poco y su cansado cerebro le pedía a gritos dejar la traición para otro momento e ir a consultar todo este asunto con la almohada.

-Nada de eso, lo vas a volver a escribir.-Dijo la rubia como si Kairi le hubiera sugerido la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-…-La autora parpadeo rápidamente intentando procesar las ordenes de su editora.

¿Había escuchado bien? Todo el libro; el libro que había escrito y re-escrito durante estos tres meses, el escrito que le había robado sus horas de sueño y descanso, el mismo que había hecho las necesidades, como un baño o comer, un lujo. ¡¿Tendría que pasar por todo eso otra vez?!

-No me veas así ¿Has leído esto?-Agitó el escrito en la cara de la pelirroja.- Kairi…

-¡Claro que lo he leído yo lo escribí!-La frustración que sintió al hablar con Naminé y la traición que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos explotaron en la cara de la editora la cual, según Kairi, estaba haciendo una grosera e infundada acusación.

Si se hubiera detenido a pensar un poco tal vez habría recordado que Arlene podía ser grosera y maleducada pero jamás decía una cosa infundada; y mucho menos cuando se trataba de libros o escritos; la mujer quizás no fuera muy agradable pero era increíblemente buena en lo que hacía.

-Pues no parece ¿Sabes?-La editora pareció un poco asombrada por la actitud de la autora a traves de los años la pelirroja y ella habían formado una relación de civilizada comprensión.

Arlene decía, Kairi escuchaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Los ojos de la escritora seguían llenos de furia pero su voz ahora se oía más controlada.

Su editora tomó el escrito y lo abrió en una página al azar y empezó a leer a en voz alta:

"… _**Tomo sus redondas y rozadas mejillas entre sus enormes y cálidas manos; no temblaba de frío, no en sus brazos, temblaba de anticipación y deseo, deseo de posar sus labios en los de ella, probar su boca con un beso tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa y tan dulce como las fresas que tanto le gustaba degustar en verano…"**_

Cerró de golpe el escrito y enarcó las cejas viendo expectante a la joven escritora cuyas mejillas estaban completamente pintadas de un rojo brillante.

-¿Y bien…? Explica.

-Creí que un cambio le haría bien a la historia.-Dijo la autora sonriendo tímidamente.

Arlene suspiró y luego se masajeó las sienes como si estuviera pensando en sus opciones; luego estampó bruscamente el escrito en el pecho de la chica haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estruendosamente al suelo.

-Lo estas forzando, Kairi.-Dijo mientras esquivaba su cuerpo en el suelo y caminaba a su escritorio.

-¿Forzándolo? Estoy haciendo lo que querías, ¡un final sorpresivo!

-Kairi, si quieres matar a Naminé adelante ¡Mátala! Me encanta la idea; pero mátala bien o más específicamente mátala a ella; esa muchacha rubia a la que mataste no era Naminé, la artista rubia que yo conozco es más tenaz que la idiota que murió desangrada en el suelo y es diez veces más lista que la chica que decidió ir al edificio enemigo sin un arma o refuerzos.

-Naminé no sabe disparar un arma.-Se defiende Kairi.-Ni siquiera tiene una.

-Pues enséñale o que se las ingenie. Naminé es un chica lista y, a diferencia de ti, algo se le ocurrirá.-Arlene tomó a la pelirroja de brazo y la empezó a guiar hacia la salida.

-¿Estás consiente que yo soy la que la escribe por lo cual sus ideas son realmente las mías?

-Pues demuéstralo, quiero que me des a la Naminé que vende millones de copias al mes.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.-Hablaré con la mesa directiva para que te dé más tiempo; pero quiero que reescribas todo el libro lo más rápido que puedas.

-No, espera, tienes que estar bromeando ¡¿volver a escribir todo el libro?!

-Todo el libro Kairi.-La miró con severidad mientras la empujaba fuera de la casa.

-P-p-pero…

-Kairi.-Interrumpe bruscamente su editora.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que tu escrito llegó a mi escritorio?

Kairi asintió

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando levante la mirada?

-"Mejor que esto sea bueno"-Repitió la autora haciendo un poco más grave para imitar el tono de Arlene al recitar las exactas palabras que le había dicho la que sería su editora hace 6 años.

-¿A lo que tú respondiste?-Presionó la rubia.

-"Sera lo mejor que hayas leído en tu miserable vida"-La pelirroja sonrió ante el recuerdo de la mirada atónita de la arrogante editora quien no se esperaba tal respuesta de parte de una lánguida adolecente de apenas unos dieciséis años de edad.

-Debo admitir que la razón por la que esas palabras me impresionaron es porque tu escrito las pudo respaldar, pero seamos sinceros este escrito sólo respalda mi primera impresión de ti. La cuál, te he de decir, no es nada buena.

-Pero aún así, no crees que puedo reescribir desde no sé ¿desde el capitulo cinco?-Trató de negociar la pelirroja.

-Repítelo TODO.

Y así cerró la puerta en la cara de Kairi.

-Repítelo todo –La arremedó la pelirroja en tono burlón.

Suspiró con tristeza, esto solo confirmaba lo que Naminé le había dicho hace poco. El libro no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Emprendió el camino a casa arrastrando los pies y murmurando entre dientes insultos contra ambas rubias.

"Demonios" Pensó la pelirroja cuando sintió la lluvia el su cabeza.

Había olvidado su sombrilla en su apartamento y tan sólo viendo al cielo podía asegurar que no podría llegar a casa antes de que empezara la tormenta y aunque fuera así Kairi no tenía ganas de ir a su apartamento.

Reanudó el camino hacia su hogar lentamente pensando que quizás le vendría bien un café, por lo que minutos después se detuvo en la cafetería que se encontraba en su camino y pidió un café con leche; necesitaría algo cremoso para superar la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentó sola en una pequeña mesa en el rincón de la cafetería a beber su café y viendo sin interés alguno cómo la lluvia caía violentamente en la acera.

Después de unos minutos determinó que la lluvia iba para largo así que no importaba si caminaba ahora a casa o en diez minutos igual terminaría empapada.

Se paró de su asiento resignada y salió del local; entre más rápido empezara a caminar más rápido llegaría a su casa y menos posibilidades tendría de enfermarse.

Recorrió el camino de regreso al apartamento en silencio cuidando que el escrito no se mojara en la lluvia.

-Siquiera tengo algo por dónde empezar.-Se dijo así misma intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas; sí es que había algún lado positivo.

Y mirando al cielo como buscando las respuestas a su dilema comenzó a pensar: _"Veamos… en el último libro cerramos con la noticia de que Axel está muerto y con Naminé dudando si de verdad sirve para el trabajo…"_ recapituló. _"Quizás debería matar a otro personaje… sólo por diversión; Detective Replica sería una buena opción los fans nunca se lo esperarían…"_

-¡Con permiso! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Kairi bajó la mirada de las nubes demasiado tarde como para esquivar a la persona que venía corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad por lo que terminó tirada en un charco.

-¡Oye!-Pero ya no había nadie a quien reclamar, el chico ya había doblado la esquina dejando a Kairi completamente mojada.-Bueno, no es como si estuviera muy seca para empezar.-Dijo intentando una vez más ser optimista.

Su actitud positiva se acabo en cuanto sus ojos encontraron su escrito que ahora se encontraba mojado y enlodado; algunas letras estaban corridas por el agua y unas cuantas palabras se encontraban manchadas de su café que había caído sobre ellas cuando la pelirroja había sido empujada.

-Bueno ahí va mi guía; ahora de verdad tengo que empezar de nuevo.

Suspiró resignada, después de todo nada peor le podía pasar… se quedó sentada en el charco esperando a que empezara a diluviar sobre ella o a que un auto pasara a alta velocidad empapándola de agua y lodo, pero nada de eso paso.

"_Debo de dejar de ver telenovelas"_ Se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie _"Tal vez si no viera tantas no sería tan melodramática, tal vez es por es-" _detuvo su oración y trato de pensar en la última vez que se sentó frente al televisor.

Su camino a casa fue reanudado a paso lento sin siquiera molestarse en cuidarse de la lluvia; estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ya no sentía su fino suéter pegarse a su piel ni sus mechones mojados golpearle la cara o adherirse a su cuello –lo que la volvía loca siempre que pasaba- su mente estaba perdida en los confines de su memoria; recordando, sólo recordando lo que solía ser la vida. La vida sin _ella_.

_-Naminé a Kairi ¿Me Copias Kairi?_

Hablando de _ella_.

-¿Eh? –La pelirroja miró a su alrededor; sin darse cuenta había llegado a su apartamento.

_-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo de que "Eh"?! Para ser una persona que se gana la vida con palabras no eres muy elocuente_.-Le recriminó Naminé que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella viéndola de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- preguntó Kairi mientras quitaba el cabello mojado de su frente.

_-Tal vez no te vería así si no me estuvieras enseñando tu ropa interior._

-¿Eh? –La autora se tomó un momento para pensar a qué se refería su creación; al ver la cara de su compañera, Naminé sonrió indulgentemente antes de señalar la playera de Kairi.

_-El blanco y la lluvia nunca han sido mi combinación favorita…_

-¡Eh!- Kairi bajo rápidamente a ver su playera tratando de recordar con cuantas personas se había cruzado en el camino; pero en vez de encontrarse con blanco sus ojos se asentaron en violeta; en su playera _violeta_.

La pelirroja subió la mirada para encontrarse con su querida amiga tratando de retener la risa.

-¡Naminé!

_-¡Ahí está la Kairi que conozco! Por un momento creí que te había perdido ahí, llevabas cinco minutos parada frente a la puerta sin responder._

La autora se sorprendió ante las palabras de la rubia pero su mente todavía no iba a dejar pasar la broma que le hizo.

-Bueno, Naminé, pues mejor acostúmbrate a la lluvia y al color blanco pues en este momento mi mente ya esta ingeniando una situación en la que combines ambas…

_-No te atreverías_- murmuró la artista con recelo.

-Y tal vez mencione algo acerca de lo celosa que estoy de tu enorme busto…-Le mencionó muy casualmente mientras pasaba a su lado y dejaba sobre la silla del comedor su suéter que tendría que poner a secar luego.

_-¡Kairi!-_Naminé siguió a la autora por el apartamento mientras ésta dejaba sus calcetines en otra silla y sus tenis en la siguiente.

-Si voy a tener que reescribir el libro lo voy a hacer a mi manera.- dijo Kairi mientras tiraba el escrito sobre la mesa para enfatizar su punto.

_-¡Sabia que Arlene te haría entrar en razón! No sé porque le haces caso a ella y no a mí.-_Reclamó fingiendo estar herida por su poca consideración.

-Porque ella es mi editora y tú solo eres un pedazo de mi imaginación que está desesperado por un poco de atención.-Le replicó Kairi avanzando hacia su habitación.

_-Y yo soy la protagonista; sin ella o yo el libro no sería lo que es ahora_.- dijo siguiéndola mientras recolectaba un pijama calientita para darse un baño.

-Oye, sí –Kairi habló como si hubiera descubierto algo grandioso y nuevo.- Nunca lo había pensado así pero tienes razón las dos tienen mucho en común… ambas son rubias y constantemente un dolor en mi costado.

_-Somos un dolor en tu costado porque nunca quieres hacer bien las cosas._-Naminé se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras Kairi pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

- "Bien" siempre es un término relativo con ustedes.-Le reclamó la autora mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con fuerza.

_-No sé en qué mundo un tu libro de sesenta paginas se considera algo bien hecho._-La acusó la rubia sin molestarse en cambiar su tono de voz; de todos modos Kairi oiría su voz estuviera donde estuviera.

-¡Ochenta y dos!-La voz de Kairi resonó con eco desde el baño.

_-Quizás la próxima vez que vea tu nombre será en un libro de records; por la historia más corta del mundo_.- Al oír la llave del agua abrirse Naminé se acerco a la puerta del baño.

-Lo dudo, no podría escribir menos de… ¿cuántas palabras tiene el cuento más corto? –Preguntó retóricamente.-Cuando…despertó…el…dinosaurio…todavía… estaba…allí.-Recitó contando cada palabra.- ¡Siete!-Kairi probó el agua de la tina con la palma de su mano y después de confirmar la temperatura cerró la llave y se introdujo en el agua tibia.

_-Cuatro_.-Corrigió Naminé.

-¿Cuatro?

_-Sí, "El inmigrante" ahora es considerado el cuento más corto: ¿Olvida… usted…algo?... –Ojalá_.-Recitó haciendo pausas entre las palabras para que Kairi las contara.-_Cuatro._

-Me sigue gustando más el cuento de "El Dinosaurio".-Respondió la pelirroja apuntando su vista a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba su creación.

_-Lo que te demuestra que lo más corto no es siempre lo mejor._-Se burló Naminé.

-Me estoy bañando, Naminé, piedad, por solo diez minutos déjame fingir que ya te maté y te moriste; déjame fingir que tengo diez minutos de paz.

_-Como quieras, pero cuando estás decidida a aceptar la realidad y dejar de fingir que no tienes un libro que reescribir voy a estar en el estudio, con todo lo demás que quieres fingir que no existe._

Kairi se sumergió más en el agua caliente de la tina

-Sólo quiero fingir por un segundo que tengo otro lugar al que ir que a mi estudio.-murmuró molesta.

La autora esperó algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la rubia para indicar que seguía escuchándola; cuando después de veinte segundos no hubo respuesta dio por terminada su conversación con Naminé.

En momentos así odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Lea y a su molesta forma de animarla; pero no había tenido contacto alguno con su hermano desde la última pelea que tuvieron y ella no sería quien rompiera el silencio entre los dos; si Lea quisiera verla ÉL llamaría, no al revés.

-Tienes problemas, Kairi.-Se dijo a sí misma mientras jugaba con el agua a su alrededor.

De la nada la chica sintió un curioso cosquilleo en su nariz; un cosquilleo que solo podía significar una cosa…

-¡Achu!

Definitivamente tenía problemas.


	3. Todo se puede arreglar

_Lamento la tardanza chicos no he tenido Internet estos días así que disculpen si no respondo a sus comentarios tan rápido como lo haci_a**.**

**Capítulo 3: Todo se puede arreglar.**

Kairi no sabía si en verdad la sopa frente de ella humeaba tan intensamente como parecía o eran sus ojos lagrimosos que la engañaban.

Sintió un estornudo cosquillear en su nariz y mientras se preparaba para soltarlo tanteaba con su mano derecha para encontrar la caja de pañuelos y rápidamente tomo uno que puso enfrente de su nariz justo a tiempo para el estornudo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la dejo temblando a pesar de todas las cobijas que tenía encima.

-Supongo que ahora me vas a negar que jugar en la lluvia es algo malo.

-No_ edstaba _jugando en la lluvia abuela-insistió Kairi por quinta vez en la tarde. -Fui a _dejadle_ unos _papeleths_ a Arlene y de _regrethso_ me mojé un poco. -Contestó pelirroja con el tono gangoso característico de su enfermedad.

-Un poco no produce esto, cariño-respondió su abuela acariciando cariñosamente su espalda cubierta por una gruesa capa de cuatro cobijas. -Ahora huele esto, te ayudara- acerco un pañuelo con olor a alcohol a la nariz congestionada de Kairi, y por un momento la pelirroja pudo respirar de nuevo por la nariz.

-_Gradsias_ abuela.-La chica le sonrió y después se concentró en la computadora que se encontraba a sobre la mesa frente a ella.

-No lo sé, Kairi, creo que deberías ir a la cama.-Le sugirió su abuela en tono de seria preocupación. -Deberías descansar.

-No puedo abuela, debo _trabajad_-se quejó. -Arlene me dijo que tenía que reescribir todo el libro.

-¿Qué tenía de malo lo que ya habías escrito?-preguntó la abuela con un poco de alarma.

Hace tres meses que no veía ni un pelo rojizo de su nieta menor, quien se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en su apartamento escribiendo; de hecho se sorprendió de una buena manera cuando abrió la puerta ayer y la encontró parada frente a ella, sonriendo como lo solía hacer cuando era tan solo una niña pequeña, haciendo aparecer un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda; sin embargo esa felicidad se transformó rápidamente en preocupación cuando notó lo sonrojada que estaba y lo cansada y delgada que se veía.

-Según ella lo estoy _fodzando_.-Le respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos para despejarlos de lágrimas. -De todos modos perdí la _mayodía_ de mi _ethscrito_ en la lluvia-sacó una bolsa de plástico de la mochila que había traído consigo de su apartamento que contenía lo que quedaba del arruinado documento para que lo viera.

Su abuela tomó la bolsa examinando lo que se encontraba dentro de ella con un sentimiento de simpatía brillando en sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su nieta.

-Ya veo que la lluvia no sólo arruinó a mi nieta, sino también a Naminé-rió ante su propia broma y colocó el escrito en la mesa frente a Kairi. - Iré por tu medicina y cuando regrese espero que ya hayas apagado esa computadora y te hayas recostado.

-Sí, abuela-contestó Kairi aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que se le había dicho por estar concentrada en la pantalla frente a ella.-Cómo podría empezar…

_-Tal vez por decirle a tu abuela que no se preocupe por mí, después de todo yo no soy la que ha estado moqueando toda la mañana_-Naminé se inclinó para leer lo que Kairi llevaba escrito en la pequeña laptop que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-No creo que siquiera esté enterada de tu existencia afuera de mis palabras-contestó la pelirroja mientras borraba toda la oración anterior.

_-Conque guardándole secretos a tu dulce abuelita, ¿eh?-_se burló Naminé mientras se erguía.

-Sólo la preocuparía innecesariamente _diciéndlole_ acerca de esto-los ojos de la autora no se alejaron ni un segundo de la pantalla mientras hablaba. -Además, no es como si tú me incitaras a hacer algo malo-dio unos energéticos golpeteos a las letras del teclado, sus ojos moviéndose rítmicamente de un lado a otro. -Sólo eres un poco molesta…-al decir esto por fin alzó la vista hacia su creación. -Y hasta donde sé ese no es un delito, todavía -puso su codo en la mesa y recargó su mejilla en su palma dirigiéndole a la rubia una sonrisa algo adormilada.

_-Y por suerte para ti, tampoco lo es la arrogancia-_Naminé le respondió con indiferencia.

La sonrisa de Kairi se hizo trizas.

-Yo no soy arrogante-espetó rápidamente.

_-Y yo no soy sólo palabras_-su creación le dirigió a Kairi una mirada gélida.

-Jamás dije que lo fueras.

-_Insinuaste que tu abuela lo creía y francamente es ofen… ¿Qué rayos te pasa Kairi?_

La pelirroja trató de responderle pero lo encontraba imposible, su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y podía sentir su propia cara contorsionándose en una curiosa mueca, el cosquilleo empezó al fondo de su nariz y después su cabeza se disparó hacía delante por la fuerza del estornudo.

-_Demoniods_- Maldijo la pelirroja cuando notó que nuevamente no podía respirar correctamente.

-Ese lenguaje Kairi- advirtió su abuela mientras entraba a la habitación con un frasco de jarabe en una mano y una cuchara en la otra. - ¿Y qué te dije acerca de esa computadora? –La reprochó como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y acabara de enterar a la casa con las botas llenas de lodo.

-Pero abuela...-se quejó la pelirroja, interrumpiendo su protesta a medias para lanzar una mirada asesina a Naminé quien se estaba riendo a su lado.

Su abuela posó su mano suavemente sobre la frente de su nieta sintiendo un calor anormal en ésta.

-Tienes fiebre, vamos termínate esa sopa, dudo que siquiera la hayas probado, para que te pueda dar tu medicina y después de eso te irás derechito a la cama ¿Me oíste?-la miro con severidad.

-No-se rehusó testarudamente la muchacha.-Tengo que _trabajad._

Su abuela sólo le respondió con un suspiro de exasperación y un murmullo de algo que sonó como:

"Tendrías que estar estudiando"

Después caminó a paso firme a donde estaba enchufada la computadora y jaló del cable fuertemente.

-Lo siento, Kairi, pero necesitas un respiro, sobre todo en la condición que estas en estos momentos.

Su abuela se veía tan orgullosa de sí misma por haber hecho lo que creía ella que acorralaría a Kairi y la obligaría a hacer lo que ella decía, que la chica no se atrevió a decirle que su computadora todavía tenía dos horas de pila; así que sólo bajo la pantalla de la computadora mandándola a hibernar y acercó el tazón de sopa, el cual se sentía tibio en sus manos, quizás sí había imaginado todo ese vapor hace unos momentos, y alzó la cuchara llena del caldo rojizo hasta sus labios.

La mujer pareció satisfecha por esta simple acción y se movió a la sala a preparar una improvisada cama en el sillón para su nieta mientras esta devoraba hambrientamente la sopa.

-¿Con quién hablabas hace unos momentos?-preguntó sin separar los ojos de su trabajo para mirar a la pelirroja.

Kairi bajó el tazón de sopa ya medio vacío y miró hacia donde había estado Naminé hace un minuto, para encontrar que ella ya no estaba ahí, luego devolvió su mirada al caldo que estaba comiendo.

-Con nadie, abuela, estaba leyendo en voz alta, me ayuda con las puntuaciones-mintió la chica sin subir la mirada de su plato.

Después de eso cayó en la habitación un tranquilo silencio que nadie sentía la necesidad de llenar; la abuela le ayudo a Kairi a tomar el jarabe y a recostarse en la improvisada cama que había hecho para ella en el sillón.

-Descansa un poco, Kairi, el trabajo puede esperar.

-Sí, abuela.-le contestó con un sonrisa mientras la mujer salía de la habitación.

"Veamos; Era un día aburrido en la oficina para Naminé; no había habido un caso en semanas y tanto ella como el detective Replica estaban atrapados en una pesadilla de papeleos y formas que llenar; lo que no sabía era que pronto conocería a una persona que cambiaria toda su vida…" Kairi frunció el rostro; incluso en su mente ese inicio sonaba patético. "¿Qué tal si lo empiezo en medio de la acción?" Se sugirió a sí misma. "La vida es como la llama parpadeante de una vela, brilla frágilmente hasta que llega el tiempo de que no le queda más que apagarse, dejando como única prueba de su existencia una estela de ligero humo que será arrastrado por la siguiente ventisca que golpee…" Golpeo su cabeza contra el cojín. "Aburrido" Suspiro e intento una vez más. " – ¡Fuera del camino!-Gritó Naminé intentando en vano frenar sus piernas; la resbalosa acera jamás le permitiría parar a este paso…sin importar… cuanto…lo… intentara…"

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su mente se volvió más lenta, hasta que el sueño la consumió por completo.

Pero aún dormida, en su inconsciente, sólo danzaba el mismo pensamiento que la agobiaba despierta, Naminé no la dejaba tranquila ni al cerrar los ojos.

-The Broken Link-

Kairi despertó al sonido de voces resonando en las paredes desde la cocina y al delicioso olor de café flotando por el aire.

Se incorporo en el sillón; no podía mentir, se sentía mejor, con más energía, no totalmente renovada pero sí mejor.

Rascó su nuca intentado recordar de qué se trataba su sueño; sabía que tenía que ver con la novela, con Naminé, como todo últimamente en su vida.

Suspiró mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado con rapidez, como si pudiera sacudirse esos pensamientos de la mente, igual que un perro podía sacudirse el agua de su pelaje.

-¿Kairi?-la voz de su abuela parecía algo divertida.

-¿Sí?-su garganta estaba reseca y eso se hizo notar en el sonido que salió de ésta, pero por lo menos ya no sonaba congestionada.

-Arréglate un poco antes de venir aquí, ¿Sí? Tenemos compañía.

Un gruñido de molestia, fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Ah, es sólo mi nieta, Kairi, ignora su mal humor, ha estado trabajando demasiado, a veces es lo único que hace esa niña-le explico la abuela al "misterioso invitado".

La muchacha esperó oír alguna respuesta pero no capto alguna.

"Si no supiera mejor creería que mi abuela está hablando sola… a menos de que le esté hablando de nuevo a ese gato" Pensó la autora mientras estiraba sus brazos aliviada de ya no sentir el cuerpo cortado. "Tal vez así se siente cuando la gente me oye hablar con Naminé" ante este pensamiento dejó escapar una silenciosa y breve risa.

La autora se enderezó su gastada playera de pijama y cepillo con sus dedos su melena pelirroja antes de amarrarla en una pequeña cola de caballo; satisfecha con esto avanzó hacia la cocina.

Su abuela se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesita donde Kairi solía desayunar antes de irse a la escuela cuando era pequeña, la cual se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared contraria a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Kairi, ¿Cómo estás? Te ves mucho mejor-le sonrió la mujer.

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias, abuela-ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tal vez deberías tomar un poco de agua, cariño tu voz esta terriblemente ronca.

Como respuesta la pelirroja caminó a una de las gavetas, sin separar la mirada de su abuela y sacó una taza de porcelana blanca, con la que avanzó hasta la cafetera y la llenó de la cálida y oscura bebida.

-¿Tienes galletas?-le preguntó a su abuela ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que le mandaba y recargándose en el mueble donde se encontraba la cafetera.

- Son de chocolate, si quieres-le respondió una voz a su derecha mientras un brazo se extendía hacia ella ofreciéndole un paquete de galletas.

-¡Ah, por Kingdom Hearts!-Kairi maldijo saltando hacia atrás sujetándose fuertemente de la barra para evitar resbalar del susto.

-Lo lamento, no quería asustarte-dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de la cocina al lado del lugar donde Kairi se había estado recargando.

Le sonrió dulcemente mientras la pelirroja respiraba agitadamente descansando una de sus manos sobre su corazón como si así pudiera calmar su acelerado ritmo.

"¡¿Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?!" Pensó la chica sin poder creer que no lo hubiera notado antes.

-_Kairi, Kairi, sabía que estabas un poco ciega pero ese peinado grita "mírame_"-le dijo Naminé, que apareció sobre la barra, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y viéndose divertida.

Pero la pelirroja la ignoró y siguió con la mirada puesta en el chico de cabello color chocolate y ojos de un azul como el que jamás había visto; se asemejaba más al color del cielo en un día soleado y sin nubes que al que veía todos días en el espejo cuando ella se miraba en el.

-¿Qui-quién…?-preguntó Kairi con la voz temblando, pero ya no se oía ronca o nublada por el sueño.

-_Muy elocuente Kairi. Has llevado tu labia a un punto tan bajo que incluso los bebés y cavernícolas parecen hábiles oradores comparados contigo_-se burló la rubia.

-Lo dice la persona que no puede formar una sola oración coherente cuando esta con el detective Replica-le espetó entre dientes, procurando que su voz fuera lo suficientemente baja para que ninguno de sus acompañantes la oyera.

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó el chico inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿Eh? No nada-respondió con rapidez la autora.

-Kairi, murmurar en frente de la gente es grosero, éste es Sora, trabaja en el edificio, me parece ridículo que no lo conozcas, después de todo, tú también vives aquí-le reprochó su abuela mientras se ponía de pie y atravesaba la habitación para poner las manos en los hombros de su nieta.

-La verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo en los pisos superiores, en esos casi nunca hay algo que reparar-contestó entre risas Sora.

Una risa tan encantadora que a Kairi le dio pena estar parada ahí frente a él en tan sólo su pijama y una desordenada colita de caballo.

-¿Algo se rompió?- Kairi volteó a ver a su abuela pidiendo una explicación.

-Oh, Kairi, cariño, has estado sudando mucho ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y luego hablamos?-la tranquilizó con un dulce sonrisa.

Aunque la autora sabía que sólo la estaba tratando de distraer.

Kairi volteó a ver a Naminé con una mirada cuestionarte disfrazándola como si estuviera considerando la propuesta brevemente, Naminé se encogió de hombros y ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina indicándole que salieran para poder hablar, en su postura no quedaba nada de la burla que había habido hace unos momentos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, seria agradable; un placer conocerte, Sora-le sonrió levemente y caminó fuera de la habitación, donde Naminé ya la esperaba.

La rubia colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus rosados labios pidiéndole a su creadora que guardara silencio; Kairi golpeó el piso con los pies sin moverse de su lugar simulando las pisadas que se alejaban, luego espero unos segundos y oyó a Sora hablar.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que el microondas tiene un falso? –preguntó Sora en un tono suave.

-Porque habría insistido en comprarme otro-la voz de su abuela sonaba casi divertida pero le siguió un triste suspiro.-Me preocupa, Sora, no había visto nada de ella en tres meses, se pasó tres meses en su apartamento encerrada escribiendo y ayer que llegó a mi puerta tenía fiebre y no dejaba de tiritar.

-Pues lo que debió estar escribiendo debe estar muy bueno, para que se tardara tanto-comentó Sora con amabilidad.

-Aparentemente no lo estaba, porque su editora le dijo que tenía que repetirlo-esta vez sí dejó escapar una leve risa. -Desde que cumplió dieciocho no hace más que trabajar cuando debería estar estudiando.

Naminé miró a Kairi con simpatía, pero esto no evitó que la pelirroja se alejara de su escondite y se dirigiera a donde los dos ocupantes de la cocina creían que estaba.

_-Oh vamos, Kairi, no es como si fuera la primera vez que dicen algo así-_trató de animarla.

-Es por eso que me molesta-le confesó la autora a su creación. -Nadie se detiene a pensar que quizás esto era lo que yo quería de mi vida. -Dijo deteniéndose por poco de azotar la puerta del baño.

_-¿Ser una adicta al trabajo, que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo peleándose con una super atractiva, encantadoramente inteligente y extremadamente talentosa artista que todos piensan que solo es un personaje de tus libros?-_preguntó Naminé tratando de sacarle siquiera una leve sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Lo cual logró.

-Modestia aparte, sí, ¿A quién no le gustaría una vida como la mía?-preguntó con ironía la pelirroja mientras se quitaba sus calcetines de lana.

_-No sé, ¿quizás las personas a quienes les gusta el aire libre?-_respondió Naminé tomando asiento en el lavadero.

-Bah, para eso sirven las ventanas-Kairi lanzó sus calcetines al cesto de ropa sucia.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ah, olvidaba lo bien que se siente estar en la misma habitación y no quererte matar todo el tiempo-le comentó la autora prosiguiendo con la tarea de desprenderse de su pijama.

_-Oh, querida Kairi, ¿Acaso olvidas que la única razón por la que estamos en esta situación es por eso mismo? Porque me mataste o al menos eso intentaste hacer.-_Dijo Naminé con un tono ligero, como el que se usa para comentar un nuevo corte de pelo o lo que se leyó en una revista de chismes, mientras recargaba su cabeza delicadamente entre sus dedos entrelazados, dejando que sus codos descansaran en sus muslos.

Kairi suspiró resignada. Al parecer con Naminé nunca se podía ganar, siempre encontraría algo en tus palabras para justificar un ataque.

Dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de responder, aprovechando para meterse dentro de la regadera y dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo.

-Bueno, de eso no te tienes que preocupar por un tiempo, después de todo, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar el libro y lo que pude haber rescatado del escrito anterior se perdió entre manchas de agua y café.

-_En serio, Kairi, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza estos días? Ayer lo deje pasar porque no superabas el shock inicial de tener que reescribir todo el libro y eso, además que la calentura no ayudaba a tú, ya carente, coherencia. El escrito está guardado en tu computadora, genio-_su voz no sonaba divertida ni con ese tono que usaba la rubia para molestarla de cuando en cuando, sonaba hostil y molesta, tanto que sorprendió a la autora aunque no se lo hizo saber.

Kairi dejo de lavarse por un segundo, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente en la pared de la regadera, Naminé tenía razón, el libro estaba en la misma carpeta donde habían estado los escritos anteriores titulados y escondidos de tal manera que no lo encontraran tan fácilmente si llegaban a hackear su computadora.

-Ah.

_-Ah. Kairi a veces me pregunto si esa roja cabecita tuya funciona correctamente-_la artista levantó su cabeza de sus manos y pasó a recargarse contra la pared aún encima del lavabo, jugando con uno de sus largos mechones dorados_._

-Te sorprendería las crueles maneras de morir que se le pueden ocurrir a esta cabecita pelirroja-le espetó Kairi, harta de los cambios de humor de su creación.

_-¿Es eso una amenaza?-_ Naminé alzó la ceja, un gesto que sabía que enloquecería a Kairi, ya que ella no podía hacerlo conscientemente.

-Considérala así-acabó Kairi, azotando con más fuerza de la necesaria la botella de acondicionador en la pequeña repisa de donde colgaban las cosas de baño.

Naminé no pareció soportar el silencio mucho tiempo porque inmediatamente hablo.

_-Lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no mataras a ese tipo, Sora, en cuanto lo viste_.-Comentó más tranquila de lo que había sonado momentos antes, mientras jugaba despistadamente con el tirante de su vestido blanco.

-¿Por qué querría matar a Sora? A mi abuela parece agradarle y no creo que apreciaría mucho que matara a uno de sus amigos en su cocina, sobre todo cuando acaba de limpiar-dijo Kairi forzándose a no ignorarla o a sonar muy grosera.

_-Ah, Kairi, lo único que haces es probar cada vez más mi punto-_suspiró divertida Naminé.

-¿Te refieres a…?-la invitó a continuar la pelirroja mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

_-Eres demasiado despistada; Sora, el muchacho que conocimos hace unos momentos, el mismo que estaba comiendo galletas de chocolate en el piso de tu abuela, es quien te empujó hace unos días haciendo que quedaras empapada, razón por la que te enfermaste y haciendo que el escrito quedara irreconocible; sin mencionar que no pidió disculpas-_enlistó la rubia bajando del lavabo y recargándose sobre la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que es él?-cuestionó la pelirroja, rascando el fondo de su memoria para rescatar cualquier tipo de detalle que pudiera ayudar a confirmar o negar lo que había afirmado tan firmemente su creación.

_-Oh por favor, Kairi, te dije que ese peinado era inolvidable._

-¿No dijiste que _gritaba_?-

-Kairi, ¿Qué estás haciendo allá dentro? ¿Ya terminaste de bañarte?-la interrumpió su abuela desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, sí, abuela, sólo estaba cantando-inventó rápidamente la pelirroja.

_-Pfffff, cantar, como si fueras capaz de ello __-_se rió la rubia.

Kairi, sólo le mando una mirada asesina a Naminé quien simplemente se encogió de hombros no realmente asustada de su autora.

_-Ya planeabas matarme de todos modos-_e_n su voz iba bien disfrazada una nota de tristeza que la pelirroja apenas notó._

-Ven, salgamos de este lugar antes de que empiecen a sospechar de mi sanidad-tratando de evitar pensar mucho en lo que Naminé había dicho.

_-Muy tarde, cariño, veintidós años tarde._

Al salir del baño, Sora ya se había ido, pero la mente de Kairi seguía revoloteando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo en su memoria de ese día, dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y llegando al mismo punto una y otra vez, siempre llegando al mismo lugar donde su novela estaba atrapada, en el punto muerto.

-Kairi, ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy callada-le cuestionó su abuela una vez que se cumpliera una hora en la que su nieta no había hecho ningún sonido.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo pensando-se forzó la pelirroja a contestarle; lo haría peor si se limitaba a asentir.

La mujer se limitó a examinarla de pies a cabeza, mirándola no muy convencida pero al final se alejó para encargarse de los platos sucios en el fregadero.

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-_le espetó inesperadamente Naminé mientras le observaba del otro lado de la mesa del comedor donde estaba sentada Kairi y donde había estado desde que salieron del baño.

-A mi nada, tú eres la que esta de irritable últimamente-le devolvió la pelirroja entre dientes.

_-Oye ¿Qué no es así como se comportan los que están a punto de morir?_

-Tú no estás a punto de morir, Naminé; ni siquiera tengo el primer renglón de la novela ¿Y tú ya te estás quejando? Tal vez debería matarte desde el principio y terminar de una vez con esto, tal vez si te mato por fin me dejarás en paz-la pelirroja mordió su labio superior como hacia cuando estaba muy enojada.

La rubia la miró con falso terror que rápidamente fue remplazado por la sonrisa burlona que Kairi la había visto utilizar mucho últimamente.

_-Eso no te funcionó muy bien la primera vez-_se burló alegremente la artista.

-Créeme, funcionara esta vez-respondió Kairi con tanta convicción que Naminé se tragó su siguiente cementerio.

El silencio cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos en la habitación, la autora y su creación sólo se dedicaban a observarse la una a la otra, analizando cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento, pensando en lo que haría la otra.

El ambiente se hizo espeso e incómodo; la pelirroja no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su oportunidad de escapar sonó desde otra de las habitaciones de la casa como un grito agudo.

-¡Yo contesto!-gritó Kairi corriendo hacia la sala donde se encontraba el pequeño y gastado teléfono alámbrico que había estado ahí desde que ella era muy pequeña para recordarlo.- ¿Hola?- una risa conocida se oyó del otro lado del auricular provocando que los labios de la pelirroja se retorcieran en una mueca de disgusto y sus dedos se apretaran en torno al teléfono por el enojo.

-¿Y cómo ha estado mi hermana preferida?


End file.
